fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Nargacuga
|weaknesses = , |move = High Speed Slash, High Speed Tail Slam |creator = Capcom, Revamped by Werequaza86 }} Deadly speed and precision, along with being camouflaged by the forests, the Green Nargacuga is a tricky foe to hunt down. Don’t blink, or you could be done for. Physiology This subspecies of Nargacuga has green colored fur, with its legs and tail spikes being a brown color. These colorings help to keep it hidden in the wooded areas of its home. Its tail also ends in a red tip and its wing membranes are more of a yellow.. When enraged, Green Nargacuga’s eyes leave behind a yellow trail, rather than red. Ecology Green Nargacuga is an aggressive monster and a stealthy predator. It will fiercely fight off any foe that challenges it with its speed. It stalks prey from within the trees before striking when they least expect it. It makes perfect use of its camouflage both while it’s active and when it’s not. When it rests, it is up in the trees and out of danger, unlikely to be found. Abilities Green Nargacuga fights using its speed, outmaneuvering foes, and striking with both physical strength, and ranged tail spikes. It retains all moves that the original Nargacuga can use. On top of this, it gains several of its own. It can sometimes follow up a tail slam with a second tail slam. Only this time, rather than immediately attacking, it will recover from the first slam, and then jump at a foe before suddenly slamming again. Green Nargacuga will throw three lines of spikes at foes, with these spikes being able to leave their enemies stunned. Green Nargacuga can also combo its spikes with its lunge. It’ll jump at a foe, and then jump off to the side, throwing spikes as it does. It can repeat this up to three times. The monster will also quickly turn and whip at a foes with its tail, impaling some of the spikes into a foe with a melee attack, also resulting in a stun. When Green Nargacuga becomes enraged, that’s when it truly shows its abilities. It can unleash bursts of speed where it vanishes in a green flash, similar in fashion to Midogaron, before quickly reappearing and striking. It can dash away, and then dash back almost immediately, attacking from the direction it originally dashed to. Its double tail slam will change to a high speed version as well. The first slam will happen as normal, but then the monster will dash away before suddenly reappearing in front of a foe and quickly slamming its tail again. This will leave it vulnerable longer than normal. It can also fire a line of spikes before dashing to another point and doing the same, repeating as it completes a diamond formation. Green Nargacuga can also counter attack when it does its idle animation. If it is attacked during this, it’ll dash away before dashing back with a tail slam. Its strongest attack is its high speed slash. The monster will let out a distinct roar before dashing a short distance diagonally toward a foe and growling. It will do this a second time as well. When it dashes away a third time, it’ll then reappear as a green blur circling around the foe from out of nowhere. Getting caught in the blur does a large amount of damage, and the Green Nargacuga will reappear, leaving itself vulnerable for a few seconds. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness *Pitfall traps only work while the monster is enraged. Sonic bombs only work when the monster is not. Turf Wars Vs Rathalos/Azure Rathalos: The Rathalos hovers in the air as the two monsters roar. Rathalos then tries to spit fireballs at the Green Nargacuga, but the swift wyvern avoided it. It jumps around in a circle under the Rathalos while the King of the Skies tries to blast it, but it can’t keep up. Green Nargacuga then leaps all the up to the Rathalos and tackles it out of the air. The two somersault as they fall and hit the ground. As Rathalos tries to get up, Green Nargacuga is quick to whip it in the face with its tail, forcing the Rathalos to leave. Vs Glavenus: The two monsters slowly circle each other, looking for an opening. Glavenus then tries to bring its tail down onto the Green Nargacuga, but the Flying Wyvern was too quick and dodged to the side. It then jumps at the Glavenus’ face, scratching at it and doing some damage. But the Glavenus was able to grab hold of its foe and slam the Green Nargacuga into the ground. Vs Gobul: This turf war can only start if Gobul is not enraged. The Green Nargacuga wastes no time pouncing onto the Gobul’s back. The Gobul was able to counter attack however, as it inflates itself, causing the Green Nargacuga to get pricked by the spines. Before its opponent could back off, Gobul rolls over onto the Wyvern, leaving it on the ground. The turf war will always end with Gobul staying enraged. Theme Notes *Green Nargacuga shares all breaks with the original. **Wounding Green Nargacuga’s wings can cause it to slow down while dashing around during its High Speed Slash attack. With one wing wounded, it’ll stumble a bit after the first dash, leaving it open to attack. With both wings wounded, it’ll stumble after both dashes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Revamp Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86